When Peace Stays Dark
by PinkRose0106
Summary: Another Darkstalker AU. During the Darkstalker-to-Peacemaker transition, a second dragon interfered, leaving Darkstalker as he is with a bit of his powers. However, that's not all...Darkstalker is now visited by versions of his old friends and foes. (There are some mentions to One Last Chance, but it isn't spoilers. Rated T for several mentions of death and such.)
1. Chapter 1

~Darkstalker

Darkstalker could feel himself shrinking. Looking up at Moon, he said, "Didn't I help you? Didn't I save dragons, too? I'm not evil."

"Well, you're not anymore." Kinkajou said.

Darkstalker stopped shrinking. Looking down at his talons, he guessed he was about the size of a one- or two-year-old dragonet. He flapped his wings. Looking at Qibli, Moon, and Kinkajou, he simply stared.

"Um." Kinkajou whispered. "He's supposed to be smaller. And half RainWing."

Qibli had that I'm-thinking-because-I'm-smart-like-that look on his face. Moon seemed concerned. Foeslayer seemed concerned in that motherly way.

"Something must've interfered." Qibli said. "Or someone."

Darkstalker flicked his tiny tail. He saw futures were he visited his old home, an odd SeaWing laughed at him, and there was…Clearsight. He stood up, preparing to leave. Qibli walked over to him and firmly held him down.

"You're not going anywhere." He said firmly. He looked at Moon and Kinkajou. "Can you two watch him? I'm going to see Thorn. She might be able to help."

Moon nodded, and replaced the SandWing, although her grip was looser and less firm than Qibli's. Qibli flew off in the direction of the Kingdom of Sand.

"What should we do?" Moon asked.

"I can watch over him." Foeslayer offered. "He is my son, after all."

Kinkajou joined them and sat in front of Darkstalker. "Do you think he can still talk?"

"I'm not a newborn." Darkstalker hissed back. Kinkajou, apparently not expecting him to answer, jumped a bit. He held back a slight smirk.

"I'll help you." Moon said, looking at Foeslayer. She looked back at Darkstalker. "I'm not sure if I'm relieved or terrified that the spell didn't work." She gently nudged Kinkajou aside and releasing her hold on him, knelt down to be face-to-face with Darkstalker. "Promise me you won't hurt anyone. Otherwise, we'll have to trap you somewhere again."

Darkstalker nodded. He couldn't help seeing Clearsight in the dragonet. "I promise." He lowered the invisible wall that blocked mind reading, to assure Moon he wasn't lying. She nodded and stepped away again.

Foeslayer stood up and looked down at her son. Darkstalker looked up at his beloved mother. "Let's get settled." She said. "Although, you might need a name change."

"How about Frogface?" Kinkajou suggested playfully.

Foeslayer laughed a bit, but shook her head. "What about Peacemaker? I can take on the name Hope. I'll think of a good backstory for anyone who asks."

"That sounds good." Moon agreed. She stepped aside so then Darkstalker could get threw.

"Can I have a say in my own name?" Darkstalker asked. "I like my name just the way it is."

"Dragons might get scared when they hear Darkstalker's living in the rainforest." Moon said. "A name change is the best way to go."

Darkstalker sighed. "Fine. But use my real name whenever possible." He said.

Moon nodded, and took off. "Okay, let's go home. Foeslayer—er, Hope—you can stay at my home until there's one ready for you." She said.

Foeslayer joined her in the air, and Darkstalker did the same. Was it just him, or was flying with tiny wings harder than flying with large ones? It felt like he was flapping twice as much.

Kinkajou jumped into the air as well, and the group followed Moon to the more inhabited part of the rainforest.


	2. Chapter 2

For a few seconds after Darkstalker woke up, he thought he was back home, on his real bed, thousands of years ago. Then he felt like he was buried, his indestructible scales keeping him from being crushed. Finally, he was reminded of the events of the previous day, and sat up.

On the other side of the room, Moon still slept. She sat facing the wall, her back towards him. Darkstalker jumped off the hammock that had been arranged for him, and walked outside.

It was bright, despite the sun having risen only an hour or so ago. Around him was a large clearing and a few more huts. Beyond that was more forest.

Darkstalker must've been the first one up. He jumped down from the slightly elevated huts, and walked to the collective pile of food. He grabbed a small rabbit, and ate it.

I wonder if any of my enchantments still work, he thought. It was impossible to tell about his immortality. Invulnerability could be tested through simply poking himself with a rose thorn. He wondered if he even still had his animus magic.

Blocking his thoughts lest Moon came, Darkstalker held one of the rabbit bones. Enchant this rabbit bone to turn into a real rabbit, he thought. The bone grew more bones, then fur, and it quickly resembled an actual rabbit. It blinked and twitched its nose.

Deciding it would be wasteful to set it free, Darkstalker quickly snapped its neck and sat it on the prey pile.

Darkstalker walked back to the center of the clearing. It didn't take long for more dragons to wake up. A pair of RainWings emerged out of one hut, chattering endlessly about something. A small family of NightWing came out of another hut. Darkstalker mainly focused on Moon's hut, and eventually the NightWing dragonet came out.

"Good morning," Darkstalker said as soon as Moon was close enough to hear.

"You should get back inside." Moon suggested. She sat beside him, but she didn't look at him.

"You're not going to greet me like a normal dragon?" Darkstalker asked. "I can't say I'm not hurt."

Moon finally looked at him. Her voice was low as she said, "You're not exactly normal. I'm not exactly normal. But please, try to act like a normal one-and-a-half-year-old. Or in other words, a nice, playful dragonet who hasn't murdered who knows how much dragons."

Darkstalker looked up for a second. "I don't think I've killed more than ten dragons."

"Intentionally, no. But intentionally? Try a higher number."

"No more than twenty."

"You might be understating it."

The conversation ended there, since more dragons came into the clearing as everyone woke up. Foeslayer emerged from Moon's hut, soon followed by Secretkeeper, Moon's mother.

Moon stood up to get her breakfast. No one offered Darkstalker any. They probably assumed he had already eaten. The three had a hushed conversation that Darkstalker couldn't hear. That was probably the point.

Darkstalker laid on his back, and spread out his wings, arms, and legs. He watched the blue sky. It was mostly clear, but there were also a few white cumulus clouds moving at a slow rate.

He just sat there, watching the sky. A blue figure flew overheard—more specifically, a turquoise SeaWing with speckled spruce wings. Darkstalker quickly calculated where they were going.

The NightWing kingdom, Darkstalker realized. He quickly stood up, but like the previous day, someone laid a talon on him to stop him. It was Moon.

"Where are you going?" She asked, half concerned, half trying to sound like she was the boss of him.

"Somewhere." Darkstalker replied simply. Her hold wasn't very firm; he could slip away.

Where are you going? Moon repeated, this time in thought.

To follow a SeaWing I just saw. Darkstalker thought. He looked up at her. Can you please let me go? Whoever they are, their heading to the 'Old' NightWing Kingdom.

Moon started to look concerned. I'll come with you, then. Mother and Foesl—Hope—were going to see if Queen Glory had an open hut.

"If you wish." Darkstalker said, ending the thought conversation. "But I'm leading. It was my home, after all."

Moon didn't look like she completely agreed, but slowly nodded nonetheless. She released her gentle hold on Darkstalker, and he lifted off into the sky. He started flying in the direction he thought the SeaWing went, and he heard Moon following after him.


	3. Chapter 3

They were able to make it by sunset. Darkstalker silently cursed at his tiny wingspan, but made sure that Moon couldn't hear.

He saw a glimpse of turquoise tail slipping through one of the homes close to the run-down castle. When he landed on the platform, he instantly recognized it as his old home. Bittersweet memories piled in his head until he heard Moon gently land behind him.

Darkstalker carefully walked inside. Several spots weren't safe to step on; whatever furniture survived the NightWing's downfall was ruined, moth-eaten and torn; any plants barely showed any sign of vegetation, except for the moss that wasn't very welcome. Despite this, Darkstalker couldn't help feeling a bit discouraged that whatever time he could spend here was over.

Unconsciously, he walked towards his room. Moon stopped following him; her thoughts whispered mostly things like Was this his home? and Poor Darkstalker. He stopped paying attention to them when he entered a room that was barely recognizable.

The corner were his pillow were only held torn up fluff and moth-eaten fabric; the bookshelf that once held his scrolls was faded and broken; a bird's nest sat in the corner, although it looked long abandoned. He wandered over to a small piece of fabric. When he picked it up, his talon became considerably more warm, and the rest of his body felt cold in comparison.

"So this is what happens to your precious belongings after thousands of years of waiting." Darkstalker muttered. He sat the fabric back down again and carefully sat on the broken wood floor.

He sat there for a bit longer. At the moment, the search for the mysterious SeaWing seemed to mean little. Darkstalker thought he heard talons clicking in the hallway; but when we stood up to check, no one was there. Moon must've gone to explore the rest of the home.

A flash of scales in he corner of his eye caught Darkstalker's attention. The figure—whoever it was—had been heading toward's his room, so Darkstalker re-entered it. However, he didn't see the SeaWing. The dragon he saw made him much more concerned.

At first he thought it was Moon. Then he realized that the hallway was only big enough for one dragon, and he had been in front of the entrance to his room. He wasn't sure how she was here.

Clearsight sat by the forgotten piece of fabric. Her form was slightly wispy and faded. However, she appeared mostly solid, like she was really there. She was even the same size he was.

Darkstalker stepped closer to her. She didn't move. "How are you here?" He asked.

He was surprised when she responded. "I'm not sure." Her voice held no emotion, almost like it was mechanical, scripted.

"You're dead." Darkstalker said.

"You're trapped." Clearsight countered. "How did you escape?"

"Dragons grow in thousands of years, even in a mostly comatose state." Darkstalker explained. "The bracelet snapped. I won't say I was perfect after that, but…" He trailed off. After a short bit of silence, he quietly asked, "How did you die?"

"Peacefully." Clearsight replied simply. "Old age. I was able to give my descendants something that I hope has helped them."

"You had dragonets?"

"Not with anyone from this continent. You wouldn't understand—it was a long time ago."

They continued to stand there for a while. Darkstalker walked over to Clearsight, walking carefully, as if she would fade away if he moved too quickly. When he reached her, he held out a talon.

Clearsight took it, but Darkstalker felt nothing. It was an odd sensation; seeing a talon on yours, but not feeling it.

Just then, Moon walked in. "Darkstalker?"

Darkstalker withdrew his talon and looked over his shoulder. "Could you see her?" He asked.

"Who?" Moon walked closer to him.

"Clearsight." Darkstalker spoke quietly, reverently, without really meaning to.

Moon looked at the spot where Clearsight has stood. "I heard voices, which is why I came, but I don't see anyone." She said. Darkstalker looked ahead of him again, and Clearsight was gone.

"Let's head back to the rainforest." Darkstalker suggested after a short pause. "You have friends that can identify the SeaWing I thought I saw?"

Moon nodded. "If you can describe them well enough."

Darkstalker lead the way out of his home, resisting the urge to suggest staying for the night and-or finding any remaining belongings of his father and destroy them. However, in the few futures he cared to see into, they usually didn't stay for long nor found anything, so he didn't stop on his way out.


	4. Chapter 4

The flight home took less time than the flight to the Old NightWing Kingdom. Once they were there, Moon apologized to Foeslayer and Secretkeeper, ate dinner, then slept. Darkstalker, upon arriving, just sat in front of his dinner.

Had he really seen Clearsight? Or had he been imagining it? It was hard to assume either was true.

Darkstalker stood up. He wanted to test something. First, though, he would have to got someplace were no one could hear him. He walked towards the edge of the clearing, and walked farther into the rainforest. There was no true place that no one could hear him—RainWings were probably everywhere—but he at least wanted to be out of Moon's earshot.

Once he found a sufficient spot, he sat down. Looking around him, Darkstalker shouted as loud as he dared, "Clearsight! If your there, talk to me. It's been so long—I'm sorry for doing what I did. Please, my love, show yourself if you're there."

A figure appeared beside him. Darkstalker was both pleased and unnerved when his experiment had worked; Clearsight was back, in her same wispy and semi-opaque form.

"It worked," Darkstalker breathed.

"Not because of what you did." Clearsight said. This time, each word had a different emotion behind it, like a spliced sentence made out of words she had already spoken. However, her face was emotionless.

"How, then?" Darkstalker asked.

"I can't answer that question, since I'm not fully here."

"Will you have to leave again?"

"Yes. I can only stay for a few minutes, and I can't reappear for another two hours after that."

"How do you know that, but you don't know how you're here?"

"I was allowed certain knowledge."

Clearsight's form faded, then came back into full view again.

"Are you alright?" Darkstalker said.

"I'm dead." Clearsight replied. "I'm not fully here. Half-in, half-out." Something in her eyes changed. Recognition? Realization? She put her talons on Darkstalker's shoulders, one on each. Her voice held real emotion in it, and so did her face. "These will not stop. Darkstalker, I'll need to leave soon. You won't always be able to summon me, and I will not always be me. Fathom—"

She was cut off as her form disappeared. This barely solves anything, Darkstalker thought. But at least I can see her again. He started walking back to the NightWing village, to try to get the sleep he knew he wouldn't be able to receive.


	5. Chapter 5

Darkstalker's prediction had, indeed, been correct. Not only did he return at a ridiculous hour, but a puzzled mind and slight hunger from skipping dinner kept him awake.

Had Clearsight been controlled somehow? Her sudden burst of emotion seemed to suggest so. And what about Fathom? Darkstalker could forgive his love, but a dim flame of hatred still burned for Fathom.

The sun had risen seemingly minutes after Darkstalker came back. He was exhausted, but the sun was now a hindrance in his desire to sleep. So instead of sleeping, Darkstalker walked out of his shared room with Moon and went outside.

Although the sun had just risen, it was annoyingly bright outside. Darkstalker had to stand at the doorway for several long seconds until his eyes adjusted from being in the dim hut.

In the middle of the clearing stood a seemingly lost SandWing with pale scales and a torn sail. Darkstalker approached her. She was nearly three times as big as him.

"Hello," the SandWing said to him, nodding in his direction. "I came to deliver a letter to Moonwatcher? Queen Thorn sent me."

Must be Qibli's research notes or whatever he was doing, Darkstalker thought. "I'm Moon's friend. I can give it to her."

"Okay! Here it is." The SandWing grabbed a letter from her bag. She was apparently never told to give mail to the true dragon it was sent to and not to their friend. She gave the letter to Darkstalker. "Can I have your name to tell the queen who received the letter?"

"Da—Peacemaker." Darkstalker said, almost forgetting his supposed name.

"Da Peacemaker?" The SandWing asked in confirmation.

"Just Peacemaker."

"Okay, thanks!"

With that, she flew off.

Darkstalker opened up the letter—with was basically just a scroll folded and with a seal on it—and read it's contents.

Dear Moon,

With Thorn's help, we've been able to figure out what might've happened with Darkstalker.

We agreed that there wasn't anything wrong with the spell. Thorn suggested the possibility that there was another dragon involved—and the only way they could've gotten evolved is by being an animus.

Moon, this means you have to stay safe. Keep an eye on Darkstalker, too, and report to me if you find anything, okay?

If we go with the animus theory, make sure you don't go near anyone suspicious. Tell Kinkajou, too—I'm going to send a separate letter to Winter and Turtle, if I can reach them. Especially stay away from any unfamiliar NightWings and SeaWings—IceWings and SandWings as well, just to be sure, even though animi haven't been seen recently in either of those tribes.

I'll stay here with Thorn for now. She needs my help, and I need hers, and letters can't always get through safely. I'll report again if me or Thorn finds anything else.

Yours,

Qibli

Darkstalker, after reading it, carefully folded it again. He was honestly a bit surprised that the SandWing didn't include "By the way, don't let Darkstalker read this." Maybe it was just him.

Darkstalker walked back inside the hut, with the letter in his talon. He already had one suspect for the animus position.


	6. Chapter 6

Darkstalker walked into Moon's room with the letter in his talons. She was awake; just barely, it seemed. He unceremoniously dropped the letter in front of her.

"From Qibli?" She asked, examining the broken seal.

"Yes," Darkstalker replied.

Moon nodded, and opened it, reading it quickly. It only took her a few moments to finish it, then folded it. "What do you think?"

"I might already have a suspect," Darkstalker said, "but I only know what they look like. I think the SeaWing I thought I saw yesterday is as good of a suspect as any."

"Describe him in a letter that I can send to Turtle." Moon said. "He might be able to help—at the very least, get someone who'd help." She walked out to the entryway. "Let me see if Kinkajou's still in the rainforest; if she isn't I'll send her a letter addressed to Jade Mountain. In the meantime, save some breakfast for me and describe the SeaWing the best you can."

Darkstalker nodded, and Moon walked out fo the hut to warn her friend. Darkstalker turned, and searched for a scroll and something to write with.

"Are you looking for something?" A voice asked. Darkstalker thought it was Clearsight for a second, since the voice held a different emotion with every word, but when he looked over his shoulder, Darkstalker saw Fathom.

Fathom stood emotionless, completely still. It didn't even seem like he was breathing. His form, like Clearsight's, was somewhat wispy but mostly opaque.

"It's nice to see you too." Darkstalker hissed. "Thank you for properly greeting me."

"And I thank you for doing the same." Fathom replied. Although you couldn't hear it in his voice, it seemed like sarcasm, to match Darkstalker's comment.

"How's you death coming along?" Darkstalker asked.

"I was fine." Fathom said. "Death is an odd thing. And what about you? Have you stopped giving dragons nightmares?"

"The only dragon that I gave nightmares was you." Darkstalker replied. He paused. "How's your forbidden not-so-secret love?"

Fathom paused. A flutter of emotion—defensiveness, perhaps—came across his face. When he spoke, his voice sounded like a dragon defending another dragon. "Indigo? Why do you care? You hated each other!"

"Can't I ask an innocent question about a guard that received more recognition than the prince?" Darkstalker asked. Fathom didn't look particularly fazed at the comment; apparently he expected to be wiped from the history books.

"She's fine." Fathom finally said. "As fine as a dead dragon can be." The bit of emotion left his expression and stance, leaving him to once again stand still. "Have you gotten any better? Less frightening? Less deadly?"

"A dragon like me can never be less deadly." Darkstalker replied. "But I'm trying."

Fathom nodded. When he opened his mouth to respond, he disappeared.

I need to figure out how long they stay, Darkstalker thought. But first, I should do what Moon asked. He went back to his search for a scroll and ink.


	7. Chapter 7

Darkstalker had described the dragon he saw the best he could, given he's only seen the SeaWing from a distance. He tried to look into the future to see if they encountered each other again, but it was blurrier than normal. Darkstalker decided it was an effect of the spell to turn him into a defenseless dragonet only half-working.

Moon came back around noonish, announcing that Kinkajou had went back to Jade Mountain. She stayed for a few minutes to write a letter and to collect the description letter Darkstalker wrote, then disappeared again.

Darkstalker found himself feeling a bit lonely. He was laying outside, the only dragonet not playing. He wanted to call out to Clearsight again. He wanted to talk to someone who'd listen. But RainWings and NightWings were everywhere, especially during the day. Everyone would think he's crazy—or worse, they'll think he's a threat.

The day continued slowly. Darkstalker passed the time by humming. Sometimes he tried to cloud watch. Moon came back again around dusk.

"I'm sorry it took so long," she said once he was beside Darkstalker. He sat up.

"Did the letters get sent?" Darkstalker asked.

Moon nodded. "I warned Kinkajou and told her to report anything suspicious."

Darkstalker stood up, nodding, and went back to the hut. How long did it take to make another one? It's been three days!

Tired, Darkstalker instantly laid down on his tiny hammock, ignoring the fact he hadn't eaten anything. He fell asleep quickly.

…

The room was cold. It looked like it was made out of ice—perhaps it was. In the horribly twisted and pointed throne sat the infamous Prince Arctic.

"Hello, Father." Darkstalker said, the hatred in his voice obvious. "Are you here to taunt me too?"

"I realized your friends were coming out and talking to you," Arctic said. "How about you explain why you couldn't have killed me less painfully?"

"You enchanted Whiteout!" Darkstalker proclaimed. "You used her! You let Mother leave! You deserved a worse fate."

"So do you." Arctic said. "Why do you think I came back? To kill you. It may not work—I am still dead, after all—but I figured it was worth a try." He got off of his throne and walked towards Darkstalker.

Darkstalker realized he couldn't move. For a second, terror seized him, until he remembered his invulnerability spell. But he had never tested to see if it worked.

Arctic grew closer. Once they were face-to-face, Arctic picked Darkstalker up.

"I won't miss you." Arctic said. With a brief motion, he slashed his serrated claws across Darkstalker's forearm.


	8. Chapter 8

Darkstalker woke up with the odd feeling he should be dead. He could've sworn he died in the dream. But he was alive. Or at least…he was pretty sure he was. Looking around, identifying Moon's sleeping figure, and the sunlight coming through the window, he deduced that he was still alive.

When he sat up, he realized the same forearm that Arctic had slashed was bleeding. Half of Darkstalker's brain told him to cover it before Moon saw; the other half wondered how it got cut. Surely it wasn't from the dream?

Darkstalker stood up, carefully, and rummaged through a bandage kit that was in the main room. He tied it around his forearm, sighing with relief when the white cloth didn't instantly stain red. He walked outside for some breakfast.

In the middle of the clearing sat Whiteout. Darkstalker perked up at the sight of his little sister. Like the others, she was somewhat wispy, but she was more faded than the others.

Darkstalker made is way towards Whiteout. She was a bit smaller than him, but still looked the same.

"Eternities have passed," Whiteout said. She spoke in an emotionless voice. "But you still look the same?"

"It's a long story." Darkstalker admitted. He sat beside her, wishing he could feel her scales beside his. "Can I ask how you died?"

"I lived a fruitful life." Whiteout replied. "Although your show feared me a little."

"I'm sorry," Darkstalker said.

"Don't apologize for actions not completely your own." Whiteout said. "Others pushed you towards your final act." She paused. "How did you survive these years?"

"Immortality and invulnerability, mostly." Darkstalker replied. "Trapped by my own friends."

Whiteout nodded. Emotion dripped into her face and voice when she said, "I can only visit you three times. Same for Father. Same for the SeaWing guards—Indigo was the name of one of them, I believe. Your friends—Fathom and Clearsight?—can visit you infinite times. I cannot be called if you ask for me; only your friends can." She looked at him. "Do you understand, Brother?"

"Yes," Darkstalker said, half lying. This barely made any senes!

"Goodbye, then." Whiteout said. She flickered for a second. Then she was gone.

Darkstalker walked over to the prey pile. What use was this information going to do? When would he be able to find whoever's responsible? I hope Moon's friend can find something, Darkstalker thought.

(Sorry for the really short chapter; I can't find much else to write about)


	9. Chapter 9

(This chapter include a lot of thought-conversations.)

Darkstalker heard Moon before he saw her. She walked over to him, grabbed some breakfast, and ate in silently.

She looked at Darkstalker, then noticed the cloth around his forearm. "How did you get cut?" She asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Darkstalker replied.

"Tell me anyway." Moon insisted. "How did you get cut?" She repeated.

Darkstalker sighed. My theory is that, somehow, my moonforsaken father cut me in my dream, and it reflected into the waking world. I woke up and my arm was bleeding.

Does it hurt? Moon asked.

Not really. Darkstalker said. Or at least, not a lot. He paused. Can we go back to the NightWing peninsula today?

Why do you ask? We were there a few days ago. Moon pointed out.

I want to see if I can find our suspect. Darkstalker explained.

Moon nodded. All right. But let me warn Mother first this time.

That's fine. Darkstalker thought. Moon nodded again, stood up, and walked back to her home.

Darkstalker waited. Why did it seem like everything was harder as a small dragonet? He almost wanted to call for Clearsight, so then he could have company—but there were other dragons around, and who knows what they'd think? Especially the RainWings.

He continued to wait.

Isn't waiting hard? A voice hissed. Darkstalker looked around, but no one was there. He had blocked out everyone's—but Moon's—thoughts, something that's more of a reflex by now. Thousands of years, you've been waiting. You're just the excitement I was wishing for.

Who's there? Darkstalker thought, figuring that it was a NightWing.

You'll know soon enough. The voice said. Then it disappeared.

Moon walked back out of her hut, and gestured for Darkstalker to come over. He did so, and prepared to fly.

"Mother said to be back before tomorrow night." Moon told him. "It shouldn't take too long, would it?"

"I just want to look around." Darkstalker replied. "See what's there. My trip with the other NightWings barely involved any bittersweet reminders of my old life."

"Okay," Moon said, nodding. She took off, and Darkstalker followed.

He found himself flying faster. He realized he should tell Moon about the spirit-ghost-things, and the voice, but they were flying quickly and he didn't want to loose his breath, energy, or focus.


	10. Chapter 10

(The last few chapters are going to be shorter since I had to change where I wrote them for a bit. The writing may also be different because there's a good month's gap in the writing of the 9th and 10th chapters.)

They landed around midday, having flew fast. Darkstalker requested that Moon stay behind, and she reluctantly complied. The first task Darkstalker had in mind was to find who had spoke to him. He wandered aimlessly for a bit, until his talons led him towards the palace. He growled at himself once he realized were he was heading, but Darkstalker was unable to turn away. Slight curiosity overtook him. Surely the castle would be in more ruins than his home, being out in the open.

Leaping over imposing debris and resisting the urge to further destroy the remnants of a once wonderful structure, Darkstalker made is way deeper inside the palace.

Well, it could barely be considered more than a piece of rubble. While the outside seemed mostly intact, the inside was unrecognizable. No furniture or color existed anymore, either moth-eaten or torn apart by storms. Only a shell of what the palace once was was actually standing. Darkstalker was both saddened and delighted to see the palace in such disrepair. On one talon, it had belonged to Queen Vigilance, who attempted to murder him and destroy his future family. But on the other talon, it could've been his.

"It could've all been yours." A voice whispered. Darkstalker looked around him. No one was there.

"Where are you?" Darkstalker asked.

"Closer than you'd think." The voice replied. "Think of all the things you could've had. Royalty. Love. Dragonets. The list goes on for quite some time. You're probably one of the only dragons I know that failed so epically in such a short amount of time."

"In the end, the amount I lost was outweighed by the amount I gained."

"And what did you gain, exactly? Disloyalty, for one thing. Fear. You're still annoyingly immortal but as you're cut proves, you can bleed like any other. I don't see how it outweighs anything."

Darkstalker bit his tongue. How was he going to respond to these? The voice was right; he gained practically nothing. "It's in the past, no one can change it." He said. "Not even animus magic can undo time."

"Are you sure?" The voice asked. "You've done it once before."

"If I had, I would remember." Darkstalker replied.

"Maybe you don't remember because you made it so then it didn't happen." The voice hissed. "Or maybe it's because time is something you shouldn't mess with. I know; I've tried several times."

"And what kind of deed did you do that needs to be undone?" Darkstalker asked.

A dragon flickered in front of Darkstalker, flickering violently until finally the flickering slowed to a stop, showing the SeaWing Darkstalker had seen various times already. "I was hatched like this." The SeaWing said.

"I see nothing wrong with you, besides being a possible creeper and stalking me." Darkstalker said.

"You're lucky," the SeaWing spat, ignoring Darkstalker. "You tried once and it worked for you. I've tried several times and failed every time." He sighed. "But enough of me. We'll meet again soon. But until then," the SeaWing raised and lowered his wings, making Queen Vigilance appear behind him. "Have fun with your former queen." And just like that, the SeaWing flickered out of sight again.


	11. Chapter 11

Vigilance looked around wildly. She was barely transparent, but wispy. Darkstalker resisted the urge to step away from her.

"Where am I?" Vigilance asked. "This isn't death!" Her eyes finally saw Darkstalker. She walked up to him; she was more intimidating, standing much taller than Darkstalker. "You. Where is this? Why am I in this rubble-invested playground?"

"Congratulations, you're thousands of years past our time. This is—was—your castle, way back when." Darkstalker said.

"How did you escape death?"

"That's none of your business."

"Fine. How's the NightWings? Which one of my descendants is ruling?"

"None. From what I know, a RainWing is leading the tribe, the volcanic island the NightWings once lived on is now uninhabitable, and they're living in the Rainforest Kingdom with no signs of leaving. As you can see from this old place, this peninsula is now uninhabitable as well."

Vigilance looked just about ready to murder someone. Perhaps she was. She picked up a large stone and flung it at Darkstalker, but it didn't go far and ended up landing on her talon. She screamed, but in fury rather than pain, and her talon became wispy as she tugged it out from under the stone. Her eyes pinned down on Darkstalker.

"Why am I wasting my time on questions?" She asked herself. "I can finally murder you for ruining my kingdom, my tribe, my life."

"I ruined nothing." Darkstalker replied, half-lying. "Feel free to try to kill me, but I'm not that easy to kill, if you haven't already noticed."

Vigilance screamed again, and stepped forward. She held out her talon, but she came out of view. She was replaced with Clearsight, pose and all.

"Clearsight," Darkstalker said, greeting her.

"Darkstalker," Clearsight replied. With her outstretched talon, she tore off Darkstalker's makeshift bandage. The cut began bleeding again.

"What are you doing?" Darkstalker asked. The sudden burst of anger alarmed him.

"Leave the palace." Clearsight warned him. "Don't let your friend come back. Once she's safe, come back here to the school. You'll meet me, Fathom, Indigo, and Whiteout there. I...I don't want to hurt you more."

"What happened if I don't come?"

"Certain death."

Darkstalker nodded, and Clearsight vanished. He turned to leave, made sure no one was following him, and went back out to Moon.


	12. Chapter 12

~Clearsight

It was painful to wait so long. Of course, it would be, if she could feel pain. She could remember what it felt like, but it never bothered her. After all, she was dead.

Clearsight waited in the remains of the school courtyard. The school was in greater disrepair than the castle was. Only small mounds of rubble stood were dragonets once went to learn. In a way, it broke Clearsight's heart.

Beside her was Fathom, the same as he's always been. Although he seemed more mature. Forgiving. Maybe even a little regretful. Clearsight wanted to ask him what happened when she left, apologize for never coming back. She couldn't speak, though, unless in front of Darkstalker. She had brought Whiteout, Indigo, and Fathom here through a series of inane gestures.

Whiteout stood on the far side of the courtyard, trying to draw in the smaller mounds of rubble. Most of the rubble was the size of pebbles. Although she was moving her talon through the debris, it didn't move. Clearsight felt sorry for her, or at least however much of the emotion 'sorry' she had.

Indigo was patrolling the perimeter, stalking like a bear. Clearsight had gestured for Indigo to relax—nothing could harm them like this—but Indigo had simply flicked her tail and continued stalking. She focused primarily on Fathom, but cared enough to also secondarily focus on Clearsight. Indigo payed no attention to Whiteout.

Finally, Clearsight heard footsteps. Knowing it was none of her ghostly companions, that left only two options: Darkstalker or Wolffish. She was pleased to see it was Darkstalker.

"He's here." Clearsight said. At first, her voice was quiet. When she repeated herself, she was loud enough for her companions to hear. Whiteout and Fathom stood by either one of Clearsight's sides, while Indigo walked over to Fathom, glaring at Darkstalker.

As Darkstalker came closer, Clearsight motioned for them to sit. Everyone but Indigo nodded and complied.

"What did you want to tell me?" Darkstalker asked. He sat down in front of Clearsight. A desire deep down inside her made her want to reach for his talon, but she knew that it was bittersweet. While she could feel emotions, it also brought her to hate him, if only a little. She would also, eventually, have to disappear, leaving her lifeless.

"I wanted to warn you." Clearsight said after snapping our of her reverie. "There's a dragon—an animus dragon—who wishes to see you dead."

Darkstalker looked shocked. Or maybe confused. Or both. "Are they that SeaWing that keeps popping up?"

"Yes." Clearsight said. She looked at Fathom, and nodded to him.

"His name is Wolffish. He's an animus who doesn't believe in the drawbacks." Fathom continued. "He saw you, when you were being enchanted. He made his own spell, having sensed how powerful you are—or how powerful you could be."

Whiteout spoke next. "He cast a spell that made it so then you were haunted by versions of those you loved and hated. We are those versions. You aren't talking to the real Clearsight, Fathom, Indigo, and Whiteout; they are all dead. Wolffish was cruel, creating the alternate versions with the knowledge that they are dead. We feel no emotion."

"You've probably noticed how our voices are sometimes different." Indigo said. "The emotion held in the voice depended on how well you remembered the person. For example, you'll be hearing spliced-emotion sentences from me, but everyone else with sound normal to you. Sometimes this is different."

Darkstalker remained silent. It was worrying. Or at least the equivalent to worrying.

"Wolffish needs to be stopped." Clearsight said, hoping to convince him to contribute. "He's extremely deadly, and near insanity. You retain your animus magic, but not your immortality or invulnerability. While this means you will die, sooner or later, the real Clearsight, Fathom, Indigo, and Whiteout would like it better if you died of age rather than bleeding."

Darkstalker nodded. "Okay. What do I need to do?"


	13. Chapter 13

~Darkstalker

Darkstalker feared he asked the wrong question. Clearsight, Fathom, Whiteout, and Indigo just stood there, exchanging glances. Finally, Clearsight said, "We don't know."

"How are we going to stop him, then?" Darkstalker asked.

"There's several ways," Indigo began. "Like what you do best; kill."

Fathom continued before Darkstalker could question Indigo. "But we don't know how to go about it."

"When we're not in this world, we cease to exist. But Wolffish talks to us, tells us what to do, how to do it." Whiteout explained. "But he never brought up any weaknesses, nor hinted to any enchantments he may have put on himself."

"He's talked more to me than anyone." Fathom said. He started to step forward, but Indigo stopped him, glaring. He subtly nodded and stood where he was. "I think he's more far gone than he believes. Like I said before, he doesn't believe what comes with animus magic. He's close to going mad."

"This means we have more than one reason for why he needs to be stopped." Indigo said. She looked at the others. "Although not all of us agree to the first reason." The comment earned a glare from Clearsight and Whiteout, and Fathom trying to pretend he wasn't there. Darkstalker resisted a small laugh; he had forgotten how much Indigo hated him.

Whiteout was the first to stop glaring. "We believe that he can be killed normally, but he has a tendency to use his magic whenever possible."

"Then how do you kill him?" Darkstalker asked.

His question was unanswered until Clearsight spoke up. "I have an idea." Clearsight looked at Darkstalker. "Take my talon; then bring me to someplace I can write. I can write quicker than I can explain, and we're running out of time." Darkstalker nodded, and did as she asked.

...

The night was lighted by a full moon, but it was still dark. Darkstalker could see fine, though.

He waited by the directed spot. His friends had left hours ago. It only felt like minutes, though. Soon, the turquoise SeaWing showed up, mumbling under his breath.

Darkstalker's job was simple. Clearsight had made sure it was easy. He would have to thank her.

Wolffish walked around. "Where are you?" He asked. "Moon-forsaken idiot...come out!"

"I enchant this blade of grass so then when it touches Wolffish the SeaWing, all enchantments he placed on himself disappear, and his animus magic is removed." Darkstalker muttered. He watched the blade of grass he was holding fly towards Wolffish.

The SeaWing made no move to avoid it, like Clearsight had predicted. He roared when it touched him, and looked in Darkstalker's direction. Darkstalker, warily came out from his hiding spot. "What did you do to me?" Wolffish asked.

"Don't mess with a thousands-of-years-old animus, SeaWing." Darkstalker said. He walked up to him. "I'm not sure what you intended to do by making me meet my former friends. It was...bittersweet. But whatever you're intentions, I'd advise you to go home now and speak tell no one of what you did to me." Darkstalker stopped when he was in front of Wolffish. The SeaWing was nearly three times his size.

"And what would you do if I don't?" Wolffish scoffed.

"I've enchanted one dragon to do my bidding." Darkstalker said. "I can do it again, even if I didn't want to."

This seemed to sap all of the defiance out of him. Wolffish took to the sky, flying as fast as he could. Darkstalker hoped he knew that that wouldn't save him, if it came down to it.

After Wolffish was out of sight, Darkstalker sighed and sat down. What would he do now? He didn't want to go back to being 'Peacemaker.' He didn't want to be dead, either. Nor did he want to worry Moon and Foeslayer for still being himself.

A thought came to him. Wolffish had said he had once changed time. Maybe he could do something similar. Darkstalker picked up another blade of grass.

"I enchant this blade of grass so then when I drop it to the ground, no one but me remembers this. There will be a version of me who will be Peacemaker, and everyone will remember the enchantment working and me turning into Peacemaker. However, I will still exist, without my animus magic, mind reading, or seer powers, and I will keep all my memories."

Darkstalker dropped the blade of grass. It felt like nothing changed. Darkstalker tested; when he searched for visions, only blackness answered him. When he enchanted a small rock to glow, it did nothing. He stood up and started flying back towards the rainforest. On his way, he passed another dragon; he couldn't hear their thoughts.

When he arrived at the rainforest, the sun was coming up. He was tired and hungry, but he urged himself forward. Moon came out of a hut and flew in the direction of Jade Mountain; Foeslayer came out of another one, carrying a small dragonet in her talons.

Satisfied knowing that his enchantment had worked, Darkstalker took off again.


	14. Epilogue

Darkstalker sat alone in a small cave on the NightWing peninsula. Only a few weeks had passed since his memory-altering enchantment. He found himself remembering things he had forgotten previously.

While he longed for company, living in the abandoned and broken-down peninsula wasn't that bad. There was actually plenty of food that came by. If the wildlife stopped coming by, he would just fly over to the closest traveling merchant and buy some food.

Darkstalker was in the process of rebuilding his old home. He was going to scavenge items from around him, and try to gather some dragons to help. Today was his self-proclaimed day off, where he just rested and admired his progress.

He walked outside into the sunlight. He had gotten so used to waking up in the morning rather than night, he had found it hard to switch back. However, he did stay up later.

Darkstalker flew to the palace, which had been his main priority recently. He went through a list of things he still needed to do. Find a reliable animus was one, so then he could disable the spell that killed all IceWings who entered the kingdom. He hoped that, once he was done, he could host the NightWings back in their true kingdom.

Once he landed in front of the palace, Darkstalker smiled at his work. So far he had cleared the rubble and sold it, but it was progress. With some of that money, he had bought materials to make blueprints, along with bricks and stone. No one questioned him. They probably thought he was doing some crazy school project.

Darkstalker hoped he would be done soon. He hoped to rally more dragons to help once the palace was done and they had places to stay. Instead of being a king, Darkstalker decided he would just be a dragon who did quite a bit for the kingdom.

Pleased with his work, Darkstalker flew back to his home.


End file.
